The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
Wastewater systems, including sewage systems, are inherently affected by the presence of unwanted pressurized air in pipelines that can result in operational problems such as broken pumps, valves and pipes. In order to minimise these problems, air release valves (ARVs) are located at the highpoints of pressurised pipelines to de-aerate the pipelines and relieve any excess pressure.
An ARV typically includes a receptacle engaged with the pipeline to receive pressurized air and wastewater. A float valve is fitted to the receptacle and releases air in the receptacle as pipeline pressure increases. The float valve also permits the ingress of air into the receptacle as pipeline pressure decreases. The float valve further includes a float which rises with the wastewater level in the receptacle, to close the valve and thereby prevent wastewater from exiting the ARV.
In practice, wastewater flotsam builds up within the receptacle over time and can have a detrimental effect on the operation of the ARV. Accordingly, it is often necessary to periodically clean the interior of the receptacle from flotsam which can be an arduous task. Furthermore, wastewater flotsam can clog up the float valve and thereby render the ARV ineffectual.
Furthermore, the float is often in the form of a sealed ball which can implode or burst in the event of excess pressure in the receptacle, thereby also hindering the performance of the ARV.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a wastewater valve arrangement for impeding clogging of the valve with flotsam.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a wastewater valve arrangement having an implosion resistant float.